bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hour of Liberation- Rounds
This the rounds page for the final level in the Bloons TD 6(Zathus' Conception) Expansion Pack, the Hour of Liberation. For the boss and his abilities, go to The Liberator page. Starting Cash: 2000$, earn 200 plus wave number each turn. Every ten rounds there is also a delivery of 5000$ bonus cash. Lives: 500 Specialty: ALL BLOONS LISTED HAVE LIBERATED EFFECT BY DEFAULT Specialty 2: Not all rounds need to be played, only the rounds matter up until Liberator's orbs are destroyed (lets say you destroyed them on Round 46, now you don't have to do Rounds 47-100 and he will just enter Phase 2. Rounds Round 1: 50 Black Bloons Round 2: 75 Black and White Bloons Round 3: 200 Regrow Pink Bloons Round 4: 10 Ghost Zebra Bloons Round 5: 100 Rainbow Bloons Round 6: 30 Camo Black and White Bloons Round 7: 500 Regrow Camo Pink Bloons (split into two rushes of 250) Round 8: 400 Green Bloons (first 300 are spaced, last 100 are a giant rush) Round 9: 20 Helium Rainbow Bloons Round 10: 10 Ceramic Bloons, 30 Zebra Bloons (layers over Ceramics). 5000$ Cash Bonus. Round 11: 700 Ghost Red Bloons (all packed together into one thick bloon pack) Round 12: 15 Ceramic Bloons, 50 Regrow Zebra Bloons Round 13: 40 Helium Black Bloons, 20 Camo Pink Bloons Round 14: 30 Camo Ceramic Bloons (spaced) Round 15: 5 Shadow Bloons Round 16: 15 Ghost Ceramic Bloons (5 groups of 3) Round 17: 30 Helium Zebra Bloons, 80 Regrow Pink Bloons Round 18: 5 Spiked Bloons Round 19: 800 Pink Bloons Round 20: 1 M.O.A.B. 5000$ Cash Bonus. Round 21: 4 Shadow Bloons, 1 Helium Ceramic Bloon Round 22: 1 M.O.A.B, 8 Ceramic Bloons Round 23: 30 Ghost Pink Bloons, 1 Helium Spiked Bloon Round 24: 24 Ceramic Bloons Round 25: 2 M.O.A.Bs Round 26: 30 Regrow Rainbows Round 27: 400 Ghost Blue Bloons Round 28: 6 Shadow Bloons (grouped) Round 29: 50 Helium Camo Pink Bloons Round 30: 3 M.O.A.Bs. 5000$ Cash Bonus. Round 31: 15 Camo Ceramic Bloons Round 32: 8 Shadow Bloons Round 33: 2 M.O.A.Bs, 40 Regrow Zebra Bloons Round 34: 50 Camo Rainbow Bloons Round 35: 4 M.O.A.Bs (grouped) Round 36: 1000 Pink Bloons (ten groups of one hundred) Round 37: 500 Ghost Helium Green Bloons Round 38: 1 B.F.B Round 39: 4 M.O.A.Bs, 10 Spiked Bloons Round 40: 1 B.F.B, 2 M.O.A.Bs, 10 Ceramic Bloons. 5000$ Cash Bonus. Round 41: 20 Helium Camo Rainbow Bloons Round 42: 30 Camo Ghost Ceramic Bloons Round 43: 1 B.F.B, 1 Wealthy Bloon Round 44: 1200 Ghost Green Bloons Round 45: 1 B.F.Bs, 4 M.O.A.Bs Round 46: 20 Camo Spiked Bloons, 30 Regrow Rainbow Bloons Round 47: 5 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs Round 48: 2 B.F.Bs, 5 M.O.A.Bs Round 49: 500 Ghost Yellow Bloons Round 50: 8 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs. 5000$ Cash Bonus. Round 51: 50 Regrow Ceramic Bloons Round 52: 3 B.F.Bs Round 53: 1 Hot Engine B.F.B, 5 M.O.A.Bs Round 54: 3 B.F.Bs, 3 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs Round 55: 1 Z.O.M.G Round 56: 4 B.F.Bs, 40 Camo Ceramic Bloons Round 57: 1 Z.O.M.G, 3 Hot Engine B.F.Bs Round 58: 10 Shadow Bloons, 1 Wealthy Bloon Round 59: 5 B.F.Bs, 10 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs Round 60: 2 Z.O.M.Gs. 5000$ Cash Bonus. Round 61: 5 Hot Engine B.F.Bs Round 62: 500 Ghost Pink Bloons Round 63: 8 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs, 40 Camo Ceramic Bloons Round 64: 2 Z.O.M.Gs, 4 Hot Engine B.F.Bs Round 65: 14 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs Round 66: 60 Regrow Ceramic Bloons (2 rushes of 30) Round 67: 200 Helium Camo Green Bloons Round 68: 2 Blast B.F.Bs, 12 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs Round 69: 1 Hot Engine Z.O.M.G, 1 Blast Z.O.M.G Round 70: 300 Ghost Black and White Bloons (150 of each, come out at the same time). 5000$ Cash Bonus. Round 71: 3 Z.O.M.Gs Round 72: 10 Shadow Bloons, 2 Wealthy Bloons Round 73: 8 Blast B.F.Bs Round 74: 2 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs, 40 Spiked Bloons Round 75: 20 Hot Engine Blast M.O.A.Bs Round 76: 50 Helium Black Bloons, 300 Pink Bloons Round 77: 3 Blast Z.O.M.Gs Round 78: 10 B.F.Bs, 30 M.O.A.Bs Round 79: 4 Z.O.M.Gs Round 80: 3 D.D.Ts. 5000$ Cash Bonus. Round 81: 150 Ghost Zebra Bloons, 2 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs Round 82: 8 Hot Engine Blast B.F.Bs, 3 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs Round 83: 3 Blast D.D.Ts Round 84: 24 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs (3 groups of 8) Round 85: 4 Hot Engine Z.O.M.Gs Round 86: 3 Hot Engine D.D.Ts (uh oh) Round 87: 75 Ghost Rainbows, 1 Blast B.F.B Round 88: 20 Shadow Bloons, 2 Wealthy Bloons (10 Shadow Bloons= 1 Wealthy Bloon comes out) Round 89: 6 D.D.Ts, 1 Hot Engine Z.O.M.G Round 90: 6 Hot Engine D.D.Ts. 5000$ Cash Bonus. Round 91: 5 Blast Z.O.M.Gs, 50 Hot Engine M.O.A.Bs (Every 10 M.O.A.Bs= 1 Z.O.M.G omes out) Round 92: 20 B.F.Bs Round 93: 3 Blast Hot Engine D.D.Ts, 1 Wealthy Bloon Round 94: 1 I.K.O.M Round 95: 50 Ghost Ceramic Bloons, 3 Hot Engine B.F.Bs Round 96: 200 Ceramic Bloons Round 97: 60 Hot Engine Blast M.O.A.Bs Round 98: 30 Hot Engine Blast B.F.Bs Round 99: 9 Hot Engine Blast D.D.Ts Round 100: 3 I.K.O.Ms (This round will repeat if Liberator's orbs are still not destroyed) Category:Round Lists